Distúrbio
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "Dividido entre o almejo e o dever." Antiga Voltando Atrás. Capítulo I - ON.
1. Prólogo

#Bakuten Shoot beyblade não me pertence.

*Sem notas iniciais.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Era certo dizer que tudo havia avançado de uma maneira indigesta, todavia igualmente aterradora. Ademais, no fio inicial da situação não lhe importavam nem o mais mínimo, as vítimas que se sucediam de uma maneira devastadoramente ligeiras não iam com os seus problemas, era trabalho para setores como a polícia e perícia.

Não obstante, tudo muda drasticamente quando se toma um dos seus.

O van no qual chegaram estava longe do ponto de invasão, dois dos quatro estavam ativos, e o clima extremadamente frio facilitava ao ocultar a trajetória ao enorme reformatório situado no meio do nada. As altas muralhas certamente haviam sido um problema, mas nada muito arriscado como adentrar as instalações.

Calmo e escuro definiam bem o recinto, era idêntico a como se lembravam. Não havia muita guarda, poderiam inclusive sugerir até que não havia mais ninguém por ali.

Caminharam calma e silenciosamente, com cautela o suficiente para não esbarrarem em alguma armadilha por mais inofensiva que aparentasse, até por que, conhecendo bem àqueles tipos, tais arapucas não eram precisamente suaves ou fáceis de se desfazer e o que mantinham em mente era completar aquele encargo o mais rápido que fosse possível.

Cerca de uns quinze corredores mais tarde naquele labirinto estarrecedor, chegaram ao subsolo. Tal como acima não havia guarda considerável, porém era quente, e aquele calor eles conheciam tão bem que foi impossível não sentir um breve calafrio. Passaram ainda por mais três corredores até encontrarem a primeira porta.

O mais baixo estranhou o fato de que ao rodar a maçaneta – mesmo sabendo que ela definitivamente deveria estar trancada – constatou que a mesma encontrava-se destravada. Não precisou abrir mais que uns poucos centímetros para que o cheiro fétido invadissem suas narinas fazendo-os levarem uma mão até a boca e nariz por puro reflexo.

Pelo visto não havia sido apenas um, pois jaziam ali mais cinco e naquele momento não foi só a comprovação de suas mortes que os frustraram, mas o estado em que se encontravam. Algumas extremidades tinham mais do que apenas cortes – tanto profundos quanto superficiais – como também perfurações e deformidades que certamente não continham desde quando se lembravam deles ao longo de suas convivências - ainda que fosse um tempo não muito prolongado, porém suficiente para memorizar rostos e vozes. E num cantinho pouco afastado dos indivíduos, em arestas aleatórias do mesmo chão, seus bits vazios e quebrados.

Por hora, infelizmente, não havia mais o que ser feito ali e foi com certa relutância que saíram dali, pois acima de tudo, eles tinham uma missão a completar.

...

Continua...

...

...

Notas finais da autora: Eu não mudo mesmo, ainda que eu quisesse adiantar uma serie de capítulos ou ao menos continuar com o que deveria – fanfics antigas clamando para voltar à ativa – eu acabo fazendo algo como postar um mero prólogo. Reclamações a parte, eu decidi voltar com a fic apenas por que eu quero me concentrar nela apropriadamente, e vi que postar uma fanfic apenas por uma data comemorativa, sem o mínimo de planejamento, não são lá muito seguro, por isso, minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu espero manter esse trabalho e seguir com os demais, incluindo os desafios do grupo que eu mesma envio. E apenas uma pequena observação... O enredo pode mudar, mas algumas coisas podem permanecer, por isso desejem-me sorte! E como minhas provas são semana que vem (02/06), meu PC será totalmente bloqueado.

No mais, espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até breve.


	2. Contos do passado

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#A fanfic não apresenta nenhum fim lucrativo.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Capítulo I – Contos do passado

_Depois do estardalhaço em certa metrópole, certo duplo nacionalista não tinha nenhuma intenção de retornar a quaisquer recito conhecido, ao menos não ainda. O seu estado certamente também não era dos melhores, tanto física como espiritualmente e naquela situação não havia nem como medir o seu grau de frustração por culpa de certa ausência feminina._

_Baixado a poeira apenas permitiu-se largar-se pelas cidades vizinhas e ainda que o seu objetivo estivesse bem presente na sua cabeça, ainda era muito cedo para retomar a prática._

_Deitou-se na cama velha que rangeu com o seu peso, o hotel situado num canto afastado da cidade havia sido bom para não deixar nenhum vestígio de seu rastro, a solidão naquele momento era mais que bem-vinda._

_Suspirou pesadamente, aquele isolamento também tinha as suas consequências, odiava a sensação de tédio que provinha do cubículo apertado, quase claustrofóbico. Todavia, sair não era uma boa opção especialmente àquela hora da noite, já se fartava de meter-se em problemas com traficantes locais e prostitutas das áreas baixas da cidade onde se situava. Então a única coisa que lhe restava era forçar o seu sono, tentativa que se tornou inútil quando por eternos milésimos de segundos amaldiçoou-se por esquecer-se de trancar a porta._

_Fato curioso de tal sujeito._

_Sua sorte era malditamente nula._

_Olhou para o não tão velho ex-companheiro numa mescla de fadiga e descompromisso, era óbvio o que se sucederia logo após, contudo, não previu o corte mesmo que superficial na sua bochecha até que a mesma começasse a arder._

_- Parece que estou com sorte. – soou o tom psicótico da voz do russo de madeixas platinadas._

_- Não brinca... – ironizou._

_O mais baixo sentado na cama não ousou mexer-se graças à promessa de morte que girava continuamente a centímetros de seus pés. Dali em diante não haveria mais uma conversa verbal, o mais novo sabia muito bem do por que do ódio alheio e certamente não o culpava, mas não estava disposto a morrer naquele quarto barato ou acabar na UTI com dezenas de ossos quebrados, principalmente por um único e crítico motivo: não tinha mais o seu trunfo, e duvidava muito que apenas força bruta desse cabo. Definitivamente não tinha sorte._

_O primeiro movimento quase atingiu sua perna direita, o que o fez encolher-se humilhantemente entre a cama e a parede, o maior estranhou tal movimento, todavia cego ante o seu objetivo continuou a atacar deixando o outro numa situação em que a única coisa em que poderia confiar era seus próprios reflexos. Coisa que nem sempre funcionava, pois de vez em vez sentia a pele arder e queimar com cortes precisos tal qual um bisturi. Tinha, decididamente, que sair dali o quanto antes e fugir cada vez se tornava uma convidativa escolha, já que aquele minúsculo espaço no qual se encontrava poderia muito bem se tornar na sua cova._

_O mais baixo de repente viu sua chance aparecer no momento em que o artefato cor marinha fincou na parede, aquele único segundo era só o que precisava para saltar da cama e devido a sua baixa estatura e elevada velocidade permitiu-lhe dar a volta no maior aplicando-lhe uma chave. O que, todavia quase falhou devido às forças equiparadas, não fosse à surpresa do outro por tão peculiar investida. Quando o russo deu-se conta havia apenas o metal frio prensando sua pele sem chegar a cortar, fora o seu braço que era dolorosamente retorcido sempre que tentava algum movimento._

_- Bryan?_

...

Continua...

...

...

Hi *aparece de fininho*

Sou uma garota rebelde, enquanto não tem ninguém em casa eu aproveitei pra mandar mais um capítulo, mas não digam pra ninguém viu? Fiquem xiu ."

Saiu curto, preferi assim, mas não sei vocês...

Sabe-se lá quando volto por que meus créditos logo irão expirar T-T

No mais espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até!


End file.
